A Whisper Of A Life
by adii1201
Summary: Song fic based on Anastacia's song Pieces Of A Dream; Really sad fic


_A Whisper Of A Life_

Tom lied in bed, alone, trying to figure out how come he was with her just the other morning, taking it for granted, not thinking even for one second she might be gone and now here he is, without her, forever.

He just woke up from his sleep. he was awake since her accident, 48 hours now. He didn't think he'll fall asleep but he did. And he wished he hadn't. All these dreams, all these memories, seemed much more real when he was asleep and whenever he'd wake up he had to deal with his reality all over again.

_I thought I saw you late last night  
But it was just a flash of light  
An angel passing  
But I remember yesterday  
Life before you went away  
And we were laughing  
We had hope and now it's broken_

Their kids were old enough and left the house and they finally went back to being just the two of them. And for them, there was nothing better than this.

Her funeral was set to be tomorrow and he had to write the eulogy but he just couldn't. He stared at the blank page for hours and wondered how can he write words that will express all the love they shared, and all the pain he's feeling without her.

_"Lynnie, how could you leave me? I can't let you go"_ He cried.

They always ignored the fact this could happen. They hoped they'll die together, not having to suffer living a life without each other._  
_  
_And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a dream_

_He took the pen in his hand and began writing. Meaningless things that meant the world for him._

_"I remember her so clearly, like she's still here. And I can't accept the fact that she isn't. I used to wake up to see her sleeping so silently next to me but now our bed is empty. And she no longer kisses me good morning, or trying to find her place in my arms when we watch TV. She left and she took everything we ever had together except for all this love I still have for her. And she left me here to deal with her absence, but she never taught me how."_

_And now I'm lost in restless nights  
Just a whisper of the life  
that we created  
Shadows falling  
I am calling_

_"And I'm supposed to tell you how wonderful she was. But she still is for me. I can't stop loving her, I can't stop thinking of her. She was mine, and it was suppose to be forever and now she's gone._

_And I'm supposed to say we're all going to miss her, and we are. But I can't even think about how to miss her because I never thought I'd lose her. But she's gone, and I'm not willing to accept it._

_She was with me and with a blink of an eye she's gone. And she'll never come back. And I wish I could've changed it, turn back the time, save her. But I can't, she's gone forever."_

_And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a ..._

_"And I never believed someone could change my life like she did. She was my missing piece and when I found her she made me whole. She slowly entered my life and changed me in ways I can't even begin to describe._

_And I'm standing here now, having to say goodbye to the love of my life, my wife, my angel. How can I say goodbye? How can I ever let her go? And isn't it that angles don't die?"_

_The faded photographs  
The frames of broken glass  
The shattered memories  
Time will soon erase  
All these souvenirs  
Falls from a thousand tears  
But when I wake up you are never there_

_"We built a life together and now everywhere I look she's there, in pictures, in memories. She was my life. She is my life. I can't erase anything. Time will pass but she won't be back and all the things she left behind are here, vivid, real._

_And I go to sleep every night wishing to wake up from this nightmare but she's never there. I can't stop thinking about her, and I don't want to. They say time heals but it doesn't. I don't want to forget, I don't want to move on, I don't want to live without her._

_We had hope and now it's broken_

And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a ...

_"Lynnie... I call your name but you don't answer. And I look for you everywhere, hoping I might find you. And all I have left are you clothes, hanging in the closet, and your smell all over your pillow. A few stray hairs in that golden blonde color I just adore. Your favorite cup next to the coffee maker, your perfume standing on the dresser. And that picture of us we both love so much, hanging on the mirror. I remember you told me you put it there because you want to see it every time you look in the mirror._

_Baby how did you leave me like this? I can't breathe and I can't sleep without you. I wish I had one more moment with you. Just a little longer. You were and always will be the only one. And I have to say goodbye but I'm not letting go of you, of us, of what we used to be. I'll love you until the day I'll die. Forever yours, forever gone._  
_  
And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a dream_

Pieces of a dream...


End file.
